ciel and Sebastian are back from hell! they now r in Pennsylvania!
by renji -fan girl scream
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are back from hell they now are living in Pennsylvania! its been 100 years mey rin was so good at shooting a jeany that mad her wish baldo was in war asked an angel to let him live forever the angel granted it finny when he was little he was experimented and then he was also immortal lizzie is a reaper alois and claude are still alive read how :DDD


**_OK people this is a black butler one its been 100 years since ciel and Sebastian left. Sebastain and ciel are walking the streets only to see 2 of his friends. not knowing his other friends well also ciel's that have been turned or where secretly a person with super natural powers that helped them be alive forever like Sebastian,ciel (if your thinking is ciel a demon? but sebby ate his soul well go watch episode 8 of black butler season 2) undertaker, grelle,and william. Just saying my second fan fiction. :D hope you like_**

After 100 years they have come back. There now there back in on earth not hell any more,one day Sebastian and ciel are walking down the street tell they hear to voices they have heard before. One sounded serious and scary,the other one Sebastian would never forget it was gay and deadly. Sebastian turned around epicly a show off that he is,he saw to men walking out of a baker with a blue cake. The red head had the cake and then saying " oh will~~ if ciel was alive do you think he would like it?!" then will replaying " hes dead and why do you even celebrate his birthday?." Grelle having a shock face with him blushing and his gentle hands that he kills with over his mouth. "Because! i care for ciel! even tho he hates me... well he hates everyone soooo,Yeah!"

Grelle looked the way were Sebastian and ciel were at it. "Grelle what is i- The demon and his pet" grelle smacked will on the head "shut up!" grelle then ran to Sebastian and strangle Sebastian stayed there wanting a hug from him then Sebastian did. Grelle hugging him,and saying " I missed you!" then grelle started to tear up. Will wanted to walk over there and smack Sebastian for leaving the one he loves to not go to work for a mouth, and sing the song my immortal by evanescence every night. But will wasn't only mad about that grelle for that mouth turned to butler grelle and will would tell him something to not let him die and what would happen with out him and without giving any hints saying will had a curse on him.

Will walked over to Sebastian and looked at him with his face in Sebastian's very very madly. Out of know where will got his hand he uses for writing the names that have been killed or people who are being put on it in his big book of the people who are or where on the death list. "How dare you come and make grelle happy again do you even know what pain he had when you left?!" Then Will saw ciel right be hind him only to scream at Sebastian more saying " I knew you turned him into a demon! you are such a beast,you wanted a pet to walk around you to help you eat souls you surely are such a annoying stupid beast!" Grelle watched the whole thing with ciel on his side shocked as well. "Your the idiot! and im sorry! what did grelle do eat pie get fat then he lost weight." Grelle pasted out just thinking (he thinks i gotten fat of course he would hug me he probably thought i was a strange red tiger.)

"We got a gay down" then ciel farted in grelle's face, will and Sebastian thought ( remind me never fall asleep around him.) other wise will told to Sebastian the gay loved one grelle,that will loved,what grelle did. Sebastian fell to the ground with an face then saying "what have i done thats why he was more joy able then ever. Ciel heard the laugh,not laugh,the laugh he looked around know one was there. So ciel walked off, he got about an mile until he saw a white/grayish haired freak show with a black top hat. Ciel said " Undertaker!" but then he stopped only to see alois talking to undertaker. " But like omg! everyone thinks claude and I are dead there idiots we tricked them,they didn't know that claude died was his twin and me when i died my twin but claude turned me into a demon." Ciel screamed " Sebastian its alois!"

Alois saw Ciel, he ran up to him and said " Ciel your alive! i thought we killed you thank goodness! i never wanted them to kill you but at least scar you" Ciel pushed back alois and backed up. Ciel hit something hard and tough, he looked around to only see claude. Claude not seeing ciel walked to alois. "Your highness, we should get going the queen wants us to investigate the crime." Alois said " but claude that sounds boring! let your friend do it" "do you mean ciel's aunt?." "yes claude i do haha,ciel thought his aunt,finny,mey rin,baldo,ect ect are dead but they have powers to help them live forever."  
"Claude! is that true !" "hmm i knew i smelt you, Sebastian!" "you haven't changed have you claude." Ciel and alois said "what are you talking about everyone would say that,well you know your friends,wait what have you been doing?!" Claude replied " Ciel's 13 he has to go school if he doesn't you'll get in big trouble and waste your money on it" Sebastian said " where do we live any ways?" Claude said " its called Pennsylvania, baka."


End file.
